It has been well-known to those skilled in the art that injection mold scrap of thermoplastic material can be reclaimed and recycled and that apparatus consisting of an integrally combined grinding device and a blending device has been developed, because thermoplastic material can easily be remelted and remolded.
Thermosetting material, however, can neither be remelted nor remolded; therefore, thermosetting scrap has been ground and used at best as a filler for virgin material, or as adding material to reduce the resin content of the compound, and has not been positively reused. On the other hand, recent research has proved that pulverized and atomized thermosetting scrap can be effectively used by blending with virgin material. An apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,819 blends atomized thermosetting scrap with virgin material.
This invention relates to an improvement of said U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,819.